


Deja Visite

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The World of Obscure Emotions [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby Fluff, Baby's First Easter, Easter, Established Relationship, Gifts, Holidays, M/M, New Dads, domestic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "I thought we agreed babies in theme were cute but none-the-less demeaning?" Dean does his best to hide a bemused look as he notices Seth's dressed their daughter in a pale pink onesie with matching tulle overskirt and a sequined headband with bunny ears. A glittery script across the front reads 'Hoppy Easter- it's my first!'"LIke I was going to refuse an opportunity to dress our girl in ridiculous but cute clothes?" Seth folds the newspaper, sets it aside and gives Dean a look that saysYou know you love it.





	Deja Visite

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!

_Deja Visite- a paradoxical feeling that we know a place we have never visited before_

"I thought we agreed babies in theme were cute but none-the-less demeaning?" Dean does his best to hide a bemused look as he notices Seth's dressed their daughter in a pale pink onesie with matching tulle overskirt and a sequined headband with bunny ears. A glittery script across the front reads 'Hoppy Easter- it's my first!' 

"LIke I was going to refuse an opportunity to dress our girl in ridiculous but cute clothes?" Seth folds the newspaper, sets it aside and gives Dean a look that says _You know you love it._

Dean covers his face, trying to hide his grin. He loves how Seth uses any excuse he can to take care of their daughter, even when it's clear he has no idea what's going on. 

If nothing else, it furthers their bonding.

Vivienne is 4 months old and growing into the epitome of happy baby. For as new as they are at this parenting thing, it's amazing how easy everything comes. 

It's a land they've never been to but none-the-less, one they know. 

"Okay, she's cute." Dean squats next to the bouncer, taking in their sleeping daughter. "Knew that though." 

"You think any combo of our genes would give us anything less than a perfect kid?" Seth retorts. 

Dean maneuvers Vivienne out of the bouncer, bringing her to his shoulder. He knows you're supposed to let a sleeping baby lie, but every so often, he cannot resist. 

"Morning, Vivi," Dean coos, nuzzling her cheek. She winces, still half-asleep. Her eyes grow big, wide with sleep. Her eyes seem to say _I was asleep- why did you wake me up?_

"Don't give your dad that look. He went through a lot of work to get you here, and can annoy you as much as he wants." Seth stands, walks over to them and and leans over to pepper Vivienne's cheek with kisses.

"Good advice, Daddy," Dean says, giving Seth a playful glare. "Isn't that right, Little Bunny?" He turns his head, only to realize his husband wasn't there. "Where'd you go?" 

"Don't kill me." Seth's voice travels in from the other room. "Please don't kill me. _I couldn't resist._ " 

Dean settles on the couch, bringing Vivienne to his knee. He can't refrain from leaning over, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling the scents of tangerines, peppermint laundry soap and milk. 

"Baby sniffer." Seth gives Dean a cocky grin, setting a blue paper bag against his side. "And _this_ for Miss Vivi." Seth holds up a giant stuffed linen bunny, wearing a silver tutu with matching headband and slippers. 

"Didn't we agree you were going to stop importing toys from Australia?" Dean raises an eyebrow. 

"A- it was on sale. B- let me spoil our daughter," Seth says, sitting next to him. "Let me take her." He shifts Vivienne from Dean's lap to his, laughing as she fusses at the disturbance. "I'd tell you we'd leave you alone but get used to being the center of our world." 

Dean pulls the bag up, opens it and glances inside. He laughs, noticing Seth's gone all out for the holiday, despite their conversation on not doing that.

"Jelly Beans?" Dean asks, his brow crinkling in amusement. "You remembered- I can't believe you remembered." 

During the first trimester of his pregnancy with Vivienne, jelly beans were one of the _only_ things he could keep down. 

"I was sentimental. Keep digging." 

Dean's hand brushes against a velvet box. He pulls it from the bag, revealing the trademark blue of a Tiffany's box. 

"What did you do?" Dean asks, staring at the box. He snaps it open, revealing a thin silver chain with two heart-shaped charms.   
He brings the box even with his eyes. He winces, tears beginning to sting his eyes. "Seth, I am going to kill you." 

"I owed you a gift. Tiffany released their new line and I _had_ to buy it." 

Dean stares at the necklace, his fingers brushing against the charms. The top charm reads _Papa_ in a delicate script. The bottom charm reads _SJR_ and _VATR_. 

Dean shakes his head, trying to hide the fact he's crying. "You didn't have to do this." 

"Had to buy for _both_ of our girls." Seth gives Dean a sad look. 

"Only you." Dean squeezes Seth's forearm. 

Life with Vivienne is still a new adventure but not entirely unfamiliar. Holidays are new, especially as they develop their own traditions. Yet, they don't feel weird. 

It's like they've been here before. 

-Fin-


End file.
